Render me Soulless
by Hamasan
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Roy must pay the Gate an extra toll for all of their alchemical practices. Their country, their friends, and even their family will forget them, they won't even get the chance to make them remember because the Gate has something else in mind for them. The exchange? Alphonse will get his body back, and Roy his sight.


**Render me Soulless**  
**by: Hamasan**

**An FMA Fanfiction**

_**Warnings: Overall - much blood, gore, and win-bashing. Intense parental!royed moments.**  
**Warnings: This Chapter - nothing much. Use of Russian and German, if you want the translated one without the russian/german at ALL, message me and I'll send you a document. [pay 10 points for it lol JK]**_

_**Chapter Rating - K+ [Mild Use of Profanity]  
Overall Rating - T-M [Major use of Profanity; Blood, Gore, death]**_

* * *

_Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Roy must pay the Gate an extra toll for all of their alchemical practices. Their country, their friends, and even their family [in Ed and Al's case, Winry and Pinako] will forget them, they won't even get the chance to make them remember because the Gate has something else planned. The exchange? Their friends will be brought back to life in the form they were before they died._

* * *

_A/N: This came to me in a dream, trust me on this! I'm not consciously aware of what I'm typing right now, I'm digging deep into my subconscious and getting all this info. Yes, I've made it so that the other side of the gate leads to Jersey City. And Jersey City is where I live. :/ No FLAMES! But constructive criticism very much appreciated! [Sorry for the shortness [only 600 or so words, I know .] but I got stuck and had to end it. There was too much dialogue.]_

* * *

I opened the graffiti-stained door of my apartment complex, stepping out into the cold September breeze. My curly, unmanageable hair moved stiffly in the wind, and I shivered. I knew I should have worn my thick, blue jacket rather than my thin summer sweater. I made to go back up the stairs and get it, yet before I could a loud sound filled the air and popped my ear drums. I turned around swiftly and stared in shock as something only my dreams could produce happened. An electric blue light crackled on the side walk, yet it didn't burn it, there were no scorch marks.

From the ground came three people. A boy who appeared no older than 12 with a boy who appeared no older than 11, holding hands, and an Asian-looking man wearing a strange blue uniform. The 11-year-old one held his right arm stiffly, and I felt he favoured that arm.

He opened his eyes and I gasped. They were golden! I ran up to him, my earlier thoughts of the cold forgotten. "Are you alright?" I asked, my sick throat protesting at the sudden action. He simply stared at me, before saying something to the Asian man. It was in German, and I could pick out some of the words.

"Sind wir in Amestris? Sie spritch nicht Amestrian, und ich verstehe sie nicht."_ Are we in Amestris? She's not speaking Amestrian, and I don't understand her._

The best I could gather were the words 'Amestris, Amestrian, understand and don't.'

I gathered they weren't from here - who has golden eyes? They must be contacts - and decided to help the boy up. While I did so, I decided to take another tactic - asking if they knew any other languages. "Vy govorite na russkom?" _Do You speak Russian?_

The Chinese man perked up. "Vy znayete Drachman yazyk?" _You speak Drachman?_

I furrowed my brow. Drachman? I was speaking Russian - which I was now happy I was taking at my high school. I shook my head no and aided the boy to his feet. I looked at the Chinese man and asked for their names.

"Polkovnik Roy Mustang, i samym korotkim yavlyayetsya Edvard Elrik" _Colonel Roy Mustang, and the short one here is Edward Elric._

"Oh... okay?"

The golden-haired boy got up and asked the man a question. He repeated it to me. "Gde my?"_ Where are we?_

"Oh! Dzhersi-Siti."_ oh, Jersey City_.

What kind of person ends up in Jersey City and doesn't know they're there? I mean, we may not be that known around the globe - we're no New York, god damnit but we are CLOSE! - but still, you should know where you want to be before teleporting, right?

He nodded and repeated my answer to the boy - Edward Elric, I needed to remember that.

Elric...

that sounded really familiar...

* * *

_So...? what do you think? Do you like the use of language or should I make them forcibly learn english, which would diminish the whole purpose of this? I tried to make it longer by using more descriptions and stuff, but I ended up failing tenfold. v.v I'm a failure. D:_


End file.
